


Water World

by vanillafluffy



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Chaperoning is overrated, Disney Songs, Disney World & Disneyland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: Virtue is its own punishment, or why volunteering to chaperone a girls soccer team on a trip to Disney World is a bad idea.





	

The bathroom door closes behind Jake Jensen, and he sighs with relief. It isn't much of a sanctuary--but any port in a storm. Cougar is there already, looking more anxious than Jensen has ever seen the usually unflappable sniper. 

"We have to do something!" Cougar says, his accent stronger than usual, a sure sign of stress. 

"It's not like we can shoot them."

Jake had volunteered to be a chaperone for his niece's soccer team's trip to Disney World for the national finals. Cougar had tagged along because it sounded like fun. Clearly, he's changed his mind 

"We never planned for this," the sniper says gravely. 

"I know, man. It's supposed to be the Sunshine State. Who knew it would rain like this?"

It isn't just a little rain, it's a torrent, a deluge, a potential flood. Which means they're stuck in their suite with a dozen hyper-active, highly energetic little girls. 

The other chaperones have disappeared, leaving them to contend with the chaos. 

"I'm going to put a sonic distractor in their rooms," Jake swears. "It's a little gizmo that projects the whine of a mosquito at random intervals. They'll be up all night. Payback!"

"That doesn't help us now!" Cougar says in despair. 

Jake sighs. "We have to be strong."

They huddle in the bathroom, shuddering and listening to the chorus of shrill young voices incessantly singing "It's a Small World After All". 

...


End file.
